Stubal's Memeworld Top Tens
This is Penstubal's top ten list where he judges things on Memeworld based on category. Penstubal's creations never included. Best Land Lands judged based on architecture, position, leadership, detail and way land was used. # Germania - Medieval architecture, which is splendid. Great buildings, great work done and great organization, and a lot of detail. It should be the inspiration of every kingdom on Memeworld. # Octopia - Great work done on it by Octomod. Amazing architecture, lots of life there and many parks, trees, and places to relax. Everything about Octopia is too great. Also fabulous position on the southern coast of the Dank Ocean. # Castlemore - Medieval kingdom by TuxxedoCat. Not many places to visit, but the Castlemore mansion is simply breathtaking. # Pumaslavia - Recently fell to Billville, nevertheless it remains a shining beacon of great architecture. Fabulous leadership used to be there but political changes in early 2017 led to a totally different world being created in this land. # Heaven - Splendid place to visit, great architecture and pretty comfortable building. Built by the same person who created Germania. # Billville - An elegant, creative city. Fun to visit! # Cactus Empire - Sandy desert with no life turned into a bustling metropolis (well, not really but still pretty nice). Rising star of Memeworld. # Puma's City - Attempt by Pumaslam to make a modern city with skyscrapers and many cafes and parks. Pretty good attempt. # Villageria - Nice architecture trying to mimic villages. Could use more buildings. # Sunflower - Annexed by the Skeleton Empire in 2017, Sunflower nonetheless remains a great tourist attraction. Best Architectural Works Works judged based on architectural looks and content. Only finished works included. # Chateau von Frankenstein - Located in Germania. Wonderful building with multiple floors, looks very traditional and very elegant. # Castlemore Mansion - Designed by TuxxedoCat, it is one of the architectural wonders of Memeworld. # Cathedral of Saint Amyas - Located in Germania, it is the only cathedral on Memeworld. The architectural design is medieval and very professional and detailed. # Mario's Fortress - Located in the Mario Mountains. It is a splendid architectural work which Mario has been working on for many months. # Germania Castle - Great building with lots of detail and a lot of rooms. # Puma's Ship - A great ship which would be even better if it was in the ocean and not in the sky above the Dank Ocean. # Magna Germania Fortress - Medieval style fortress in Germania. # Becken Manor - Located in Germania. # Cactus Museum of History and Vexilology - The 'historical center' of Memeworld in terms of artefacts and other things. Great architecture and great content. # Billville Castle - Very good in detail but very basic shapes. All rooms there are decorated and it's a very luxurious place. Best Geographical Position Lands judged based on geographical position: rivers, oceans, seas nearby, forests, plains, and places surrounding the countries. # Germania - Without any doubt, Germania holds the best possible position on Memeworld. It controls a vast amount of land, stretching from Gavin river to Sponge Kingdom, from Shreck's Swamp all way north to Magna Germania. It has no neighbors towards it's west, north and northeast, which means expansion there is free. Its neighbors are Vynland in the south and Billville in the east. # Stahlburg - Has very favorable geographical conditions and a lot of potential for building. This land lays on Stahl Bay, on the Dank Ocean. Vynn States by Wealth Vynn states judged on wealth, which is measured by: amount of buildings, quality of buildings, amount of residents, location and territorial size. # Wina # New Blocky City # Farmshire # Penphalia # Parthia # Woodland # Sunnyside # Bestonia # Shreck's Swamp # Cape Hillsburg